


you're such a cheeseball

by Claw512



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multiple Orgasms, Music Video: Obsession (EXO), Restraints, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, X-EXO Clone Do Kyungsoo | D.O, X-EXO Clone Kim Jongdae | Chen, X-EXO Clone Kim Jongin | Kai, X-EXO Clones (EXO), not abo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claw512/pseuds/Claw512
Summary: Chën is near, D.Ö. can sense it, he can feel the humming of the earth at the man's presence. Adrenaline pumps into his blood at the thought of getting his hands on Chën. Finally.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	you're such a cheeseball

Chën isn’t an easy prey, never has been. Even when lacking the physical strength that most of the Eights possess, he’s a force to be reckoned with in his own way. And by now D.Ö. knows that more than well. Which is why victory tastes particularly sweet when he manages to pin Chën to the ground. He has been tracking the man for two days, and while it is a good amount of time, isn’t actually as long as it usually takes to find him. It doesn’t come easy, because nothing ever does when it comes to Chën, even when D.Ö. is immune to his - and the (slightly) shorter man always thinks about this slightly mockingly - zapping power. He has seen with his own eyes the devastation and destruction Chën can cause with a flick of his finger, a lift of the corner of his lips, a glare at the right direction. One blare of bright light and his target disappears before the crack can even be heard. Yet, beside perhaps messing up his hair on multiple occasions, his lightning - or any lightning, really - can’t harm D.Ö., which, honestly, is arousing as fuck.  
  
The earth twists, snake-like, around Chën’s arms and legs to immobilise him. He is wearing his favourite suit today, red like blood and rose mallow. D.Ö. knows this isn’t the most appropriate, but he always thinks of flowers when he looks at Chën. Most of them are long gone now, and the earth in D.Ö.’s core misses them, perhaps a little more than he would like to admit. Sometimes he wonders what Chën would think about the comparison, but much too smart and too fond of his dick to ever bring it up. Chën squirms, but more to test the hold the trap has on him than trying to escape. The earth is unyielding, and it is more than likely he will dislocate his limbs if he tries to twist himself free. He has also seen D.Ö. crushing the limbs of so many targets like this, earth tightens until bones crumble, to act without thought. D.Ö. knows Chën will get pissy later about _dirt and filth on my fucking clothes_ , but for now he is distracted enough to not bring that up yet.

“This is my favourite suit.” Chën says. The distraction does not last long, apparently.

The world disappears in blinding light for a second. Searing heat envelopes D.Ö., who stands almost uninterested in the same spot. When his sight returns a few moments later, the ground beneath him is singed black and there are several small fires around them. D.Ö. raises his arms and shakes the burnt remains of his clothes off his body. They are, well, were the latest special heat and fire resistance technology.

The thunder that follows is almost deafening.

“There are better ways to get me naked, you know.” D.Ö. says, patting the ashes off his legs.

“Maybe I like to try my luck.” Chën replies, still trapped firmly in place.

“And how was it?” D.Ö. asks, shaking his head. His hat falls away in the form of a thousand speckles of dust.

Chën’s gaze lowers to D.Ö.’s dick without shame. The earth manipulator is starting to get hard, as he always does after Chën strikes him with lightning. D.Ö. watches as a deviant smirk slowly blooms on Chën ’s lips.

“No luck so far.”

“Shame.” D.Ö. says. “Maybe next time.”

Chën clicks his tongue.

“You’re such a cheeseball, D.Ö. Are you going to come down here and fuck me so I can be over with this and go or are you just going to bother me the rest of the night?”

“I don’t know, either way sounds good to me.” D.Ö. replies, but he steps closer to where Chën is. The earth shifts and the suit clad man’s legs are spread wide apart so D.Ö. can kneel between them.

He runs his hands - rough, hard - firmly over Chën’s covered thighs and listens to the sigh that blows out of him. A flash of arousal rises hot and fast in the depth of D.Ö.’s stomach when he remembers how those strong thighs feel around his waist. Moving even closer, D.Ö. unbuttons Chën’s jacket, lets it fall to Chën’s sides to reveal his stomach and the creamy golden smoothness of his skin. D.Ö. licks his lips. The thin happy trail before his eyes is begging to be kissed, so he bends down to do just that.

“Hurry up.” Chën says. D.Ö. ignores him. They’ve done this long enough for him to know that Chën loves having his lower stomach kissed, slowly, surely, like D.Ö. has all the time in the world. He kisses the top of Chën’s right hip, nibbles and sucks at the skin. Chën melts slightly at the feeling, but he tenses up again when D.Ö.’s fingers find the waistband of his fancy pants.

“Be careful with my clothes.” He demands.

“Please, I know you have more than one set of this.” D.Ö. comes up just enough to answer. His lips brush against the damp skin on Chën’s stomach as he speaks. Then, he bunches the fabric in his hands and tears the pants in two.

Chën’s legs jerk at the ripping sound. He is, again, pinned in place, so he can’t do anything but growls as D.Ö. rips the tattered pieces of fabric off his legs and tosses them who knows where.

“Motherfucker.”

Reassured by the fact that Chën won’t strike him when they’re this close, probably, D.Ö. lets himself be distracted by Chën’s boxer briefs that hug his lower body _just right_ and his perfect, perfect legs. The shorter man feels like salivating, so he bends down and mouths at the shape of Chën’s dick that’s somewhat visible through the soft cotton. Chën’s string of curses twist into a surprise half exhale, half moan.

The fabric gets soaked quickly as D.Ö. sucks Chën’s dick through his boxer briefs and rubs his cheek against his groin. His hands hold Chën’s hips firmly to prevent him from bucking up. His fingers dig hard into Chën’s flesh, perhaps a little unnecessarily, but this too he knows Chën loves. Just as much as he loves the manly haze that radiates from Chën’s skin, getting stronger as Chën hardens between his lips.

“Fuck.” Chën breaths as D.Ö. kisses the underside of his cock. His taste changes and D.Ö. smiles in triumph.

“Haven’t had any for a while huh?” He rises to look at Chën’s face. They must make quite the picture. One pantless with his vest in dishevel, lying underneath one naked with lips shiny and swollen.

“Shut your trap.” Chën replies. And it annoys D.Ö. a little that he’s wearing makeup. Chën blushes so prettily, and it’s so easy to make him blush in bed.

Or on the ground, whatever.

“Don’t think so. Not when you’re this happy to see me.”

He crawls up the length of Chën’s body, hands on either side of Chën’s shoulders. Chën looks up at him. The light blue of his cybernetic eye makes the white lashes that frame it more visible, even more alluring. D.Ö. has a sudden urge to kiss it, tenderly, sweetly. He pushes the feeling down fast, instead attaching his lips to the side of Chën’s neck in a deep, deep kiss that has Chën raising his chin up and exposing more of his neck in a moan. D.Ö. bites at the skin, wanting to leave marks, while his groin lines up with Chën’s as he starts rutting into him. Chën’s lower body lifts. D.Ö. can tell he wants to chase the sensation, but his movements are restricted. Yet, unlike usual, he doesn’t put up much of a fight. Not even when D.Ö. brushes his vest away to grope at his chest, which he usually hates. Not even when D.Ö. moves from his neck to a tight nipple, flattens his tongue against both the soft tissue and the metal bar that runs through it while his fingers deftly play with the other one, which he doesn’t hate but usually complain about.

And he actually whines in protest when D.Ö. stops.

“What’s with you?” D.Ö. asks, a little breathlessly. He is still rubbing their dicks together and fuck, that feels so good just then. “I’ll get the wrong idea if you make it this easy.”  
  
Chën huffs out a laugh but doesn’t say anything back, which is even stranger. D.Ö. raises an eyebrow and doesn’t miss the way Chën’s gaze flicks to the piercings at the end of it for one fifth of a second.  
  
“Shit.” D.Ö. exclaims under his breath. “Did you actually let me jump you?”  
  
His brown eye remains dark and mysterious. But the glint in his lighter eye betrays his thought. D.Ö. squints at him. The easy, almost submissive attitude, the way his dick has started leaking way too fast, the constant mewling.

“You’re in heat.” D.Ö. concludes.

After a second, Chën nods.

They were made in tests tubes. All of them. The precious twelve successful attempts at creating an army of super soldiers. And what’s a better way to make sure even more super soldiers are created than to also program the first batch with an overwhelming need to fuck that automatically happens every four months. Like we’re bitches in heat, Kāi had said after one particularly long heat, pale lips and clammy skin. Then the name kind of stuck. D.Ö. isn’t fond of heat either, but out of the Eights, he probably hates it the least. At least, with the facility burnt to the ground, they get to choose who they fuck now.

“Why didn’t you just say so?” D.Ö. asks.

“What are you? Lee Sooman?” Chën says and D.Ö. feels his dick wilt a little. Only a little though, since it is still basking in Chën’s perfect heat. “Just fuck me.”

D.Ö. shakes his head.

“We’re not doing this on the ground in the middle of buttfuck – I don’t even know where the hell this is. We’re doing this on a bed.”

Despite Chën’s protests, D.Ö. slowly stands up. The fires have all died down. He brings a layer of soil from the bottom to cover the black dirt on top, hiding the traces of the lightning. At the same time, the earth creeps up around Chën, covering him from head to toes.

“Sorry.” He says as the soil forms a sarcophagus to hide Chën. Then:

“Jongin.”

Chën’s horrified muffled ‘no’ is drown out by a loud pop as the space around them shifts and a cloud of matter materialises into their second youngest, Kāi.

“Kyungsoo hyung. Oh...” Kāi whistles. Like Chën has done before, his eyes immediately drop to D.Ö.’s dick. “What do we have here?”

He’s slouching, like he usually does despite D.Ö.’s various attempts to fix his posture. There’s blood on his lower lip, the tips of his fingers and even some on his green hair. D.Ö. wonders what or whom he was chomping down on before he came.

“Hello, Jongin.” D.Ö. smiles. “Just an irregular heat. Do you mind transporting me and sleeping beauty here to my penthouse hideout?”

Kāi spares the lump of dirt half a glance before he looks back at D.Ö. with a pout that still looks adorable even with one soulless white iris. “You sure?”

D.Ö. laughs. “Maybe next time, Jongin.”

Kāi peers at him curiously before looking around surreptitiously like a spooked deer. And it might be that D.Ö. is a little biased, but he finds Kāi inexplicably cute like that.

Kāi turns back to him.

“Jongdae hyung isn’t here right?”

It’s only thanks to years of practice that D.Ö.’s expression does not change. He asks nonchalantly: “Why?”

“You always seem a little lighter after you see him.” Kāi answers, and D.Ö. is a little taken aback. Kāi is very perceptive, but usually not about this kind of thing. But perhaps he has always noticed things and just never said them out loud. “And I don’t want to be on his shit list. I’m only a smidge faster than his lightning.”

He lifts his elbow up to show D.Ö. a scar on the back of his arm that is clearly the result of barely escaping a strike in time. D.Ö. frowns.

“Don’t tell him though.” Kāi smooths his sleeve down to hide it again. “He didn’t mean it.”

“All right, Jongin.”

Kāi grins. He walks over and put one hand on D.Ö., one hand on what he doesn’t know to be his Jongdae hyung. “Hold tight.”

Teleporting with Kāi never feels good, even when the vertigo doesn’t usually last more than five seconds afterwards. And there’s always a tangy aftertaste. Kāi himself doesn’t suffer any side effect. Sometimes, he will teleport three meters to where he needs to be instead of walking.

“You owe me.” Kāi says.

“Of course.” D.Ö. nods. He looks up so Kāi can press a quick, sweet kiss to his lips before teleporting away.

“Now, where were we?” D.O mumbles to himself. He lifts the sarcophagus off the floor and puts it on the bed. Some of the soil recedes, revealing Chën again. He doesn’t look particularly murderous, but D.Ö. knows danger like he knows the taste of Chën’s power.

“There’s a lightning rod on top of this building.” He tells Chën.

“Want to find out how many strikes it can take?” Chën asks back, voice cold.

“I’m sure I can think of more pleasurable ways to pass the time with.” D.Ö. shrugs. As his hand moves towards Chën’s left foot, the soil moves away. D.Ö. wraps his palm around the (fucking sexy) ankle, and he bends down and kisses the arch of Chën’s foot. He slowly kisses his way up Chën’s leg, freeing it bit by bit as he does so. When he reaches Chën’s hips again, Chën is mostly free except for his arms, which are still bound to his side. He’s still hard, but D.Ö.’s still hard too.

D.Ö. smirks. He waves his hand in a simple gesture and the soil moves with him, stretching Chën’s arms above his head.

“Legs up, let me stretch you.”

But Chën fixes him with that look. The look that is 50% exaggerating, 50% challenging and 100% infuriating. The upward curves of his lips raise in a bratty smile.

“Make me.”

D.Ö. smiles as well even when his body shudders in arousal. He uses the earthly shackles around Chën’s arm and his own strength to flip the other man onto his belly. Chën gasps quietly. D.Ö. bends down to kiss the back of Chën’s neck and tugs Chën’s underwear down below the swell of his arse.

The dirt that has melted away from Chën’s body earlier turns into a tentacle-like form to open the sole bedtime drawer. By the time it drops the lube in D.Ö.’s waiting hand, Chën’s vest is on the floor in two pieces. The owner of the vest doesn’t say anything, and D.Ö. guesses the heat must be pressing hot and urgent against in his belly now. Chën huffs when he hears the sound of the bottle being uncapped.

“Don’t bother, just bring your fingers here.”

“No.” D.Ö. slowly warms the clear sticky fluid in his hand. “We’re doing this right.”

“This is why I didn’t tell you it’s a heat.” Chën says. “You’re such a cheeseball.”

He grunts when D.Ö. pushes a finger in.

“In four months, I’ll track you down again.” D.Ö. whispers directly into Chën’s ear, and he doesn’t miss the way Chën’s lashes flutter in response. “I’ll get rose petals, cover the bed with them, bring you here, take your clothes off slowly, lick you open until you sob before I fuck you into the mattress.”

D.Ö. doesn’t sweet talk, doesn’t exaggerate. He is really just describing what he truly intends to do. The simple seriousness in his tone makes Chën groan. The groan sounds both annoyed and aroused at once, exactly how D.Ö. wants him. D.Ö. rubs his dick against the side of Chën’s hips as he stretches Chën with more fingers and more lube, one hand massaging his side. He kisses Chën’s shoulder, his hairline, the side of his face. Usually that will earn him, at the minimum, an attempted headbutt, but today Chën lets him do all of those things without protest.

“Hm.” Chën rubs his head against the pillow. “Come on. Enough already.”

Not by a long shot, but D.Ö. knows Chën likes a little pain. And he’ll go slow anyway. So he complies. Withdraws his fingers. Smears lube onto himself and Chën. Lines the head of his cock against the loosened muscles of Chën’s hole.

“Breathe, Chën.” He says, before pressing in.

Chën moans, long and satisfied. He melts into the mattress like a weight has been taken off his entire body. D.Ö. kisses his temple soothingly. Heat can hurt if left for too long. He isn’t sure when Chën’s has started, but it does seem like it has been long enough to be painful.

“I’m going to move.” He says, even though he doesn’t expect a reply.

Chën’s body envelopes him in wet, warm softness and it makes him sentimental for things he can’t, shouldn’t, say out loud. D.Ö. misses this. He misses the heat of Chën’s presence like his earth that misses flowers. Like he has promised, D.Ö. fucks Chën slowly, grinds into him good and deep. He hooks his feet under Chën’s calves and pulls them apart, giving him more access to thrust in even deeper. He knows he won’t be able to come properly if he continues at this angle, but it’s just right for Chën. He watches Chën’s expression carefully, watches the blissfulness in his eyes, and the way his lips part to pull in gulping breaths. D.Ö. brushes the damp hair away from Chën’s forehead that is speckled with droplets of sweat.

“Feel good?”

“Yeah.” Chën replies, his voice like a butterfly. “Don’t stop.”

“Of course.” D.Ö. says, hips driving Chën’s into the mattress. “Think you can come like this? Humping the mattress like a desperate little puppy while I fuck you?”

Chën mewls instead of answering. What an enigma, D.Ö. thinks. The testosterone that bursts into their blood during heat should make them aggressive, jittery with energy, desperate for release, especially when the heat just starts. But Chën is exhibiting none of that. Beside a tiny ‘uhn’ sound that escapes his throat every time D.Ö. bears his weight down on him, he’s completely lax and pliant, happy to lie there and let the other man have his way with him.

When he comes, Chën buries his face into his arms to hide the hiccupy noises he makes. He ruts harder into the bedsheet and D.Ö. fucks him through it until the trembling stops and his small frame relaxes again.

D.Ö. slips out gently. Chën hums when he feels D.Ö.’s still hard dick brush against his butt. He doesn’t react when D.Ö. releases his arms. The earth manipulator rolls over to the side, but stays close enough so that his arm is pressed against Chën’s torso.

Chën turns onto his back.

“Forgot how annoying this is.” He says. His dick, damp with come and sweat, is still hard too.

“Want some water?”

“Rather want your dick.”

That’s how D.Ö. finds himself pushing up with his arms and settles between Chën’s thighs again. He pulls Chën’s boxer briefs off his legs completely and wraps both of them around his hips.

Like last time, he starts slow, hovering above Chën. But somehow... somehow the other man doesn’t seem as into it. Chën’s lower lip is tugged between his teeth while he looks straight at him. His mismatched eyes are shiny and wet from the orgasm. But there’s something weird in them that D.Ö. can’t quite decipher.

“What?” D.Ö. frowns.

Chën doesn’t reply, not that D.Ö. expects him to. With him, it’s always a guessing game. Most of the time, there isn’t even a clue to start with. D.Ö. can only see the unusualness of his expression this time because the heat has lowered his wall of defence somewhat. It’s a little concerning. D.Ö. stills.

“What is it? Are you hurt?” 

Chën shakes his head; his lips jut out in thought. D.Ö. is halfway through wondering if he should stop the whole thing when Chën starts.

“You and Jongin...”

He goes quiet again.

“Jongin and I?” D.Ö. prompts.

Chën doesn’t elaborate.

“Is there anything weird about it?” D.Ö. tilts his head, not understanding. “Surely you and Jongin have fucked way more than he and I have.”

Kāi is Chën's favourite. D.Ö. knows that, even if he doesn't show it, Chën is definitely thinking about the scar he has accidentally left on Kāi, beating himself up, even.

“That’s not wrong.” Chën chuckles. “Why haven’t you two fucked more? I know you’re attracted to him.”

D.Ö. rolls his eyes. “Everyone is.”

“Yeah.” Chën smirks. It’s a weirdly fond smirk. “So why?”

D.Ö. looks down at him. This is the most vulnerable and the most honest he has ever seen Chën. It makes him wonder if it’ll be okay to say it. He isn’t afraid of the truth, but he doesn’t want to ruin whatever this fragile thing is between them. Chën is not forward with his emotion, doesn’t like attachment, and it has taken a long time for them to get to this point. But D.Ö. doesn’t lie. As soon as the question leaves Chën’s lips, he’s known that he has no other option.

“Because,” he says, “because I’m always too busy looking for you.”

D.Ö. is never 100% sure of what goes on in Chën’s mind, but the fact that he isn’t immediately struck by lightning nor is Chën trying to throw him off and run away is a good sign for now.

Chën is looking intensely at D.Ö.’s face like he is searching for dishonesty, even though D.Ö. knows he knows it won’t be there. The gel he used to hold his hair together has dissolved somewhat, and the strayed dark strands strew around his head. There are shallow creases on his cheeks from pressing against the sheet earlier. He looks... satisfied.

“Come here.” He says at last.

And then they are kissing.

The lipstick tastes a little funny, D.Ö. thinks, but everything else is too good to complain about that one little detail. They don’t kiss a lot, which probably is what makes D.Ö. always think about doing it. Yeah, it must be that. He likes the tingles that runs down his spine when they kiss. He likes how Chën lets his guard down, even if just a little, and throw his arms around his shoulders. He especially likes Chën’s snakebite piercings, the way they glide against his skin as Chën’s lips move under his, and the way they feel on his tongue as he takes Chën’s lower lip in between his.

In a flash, D.Ö. is flat on his back. Chën has flipped them both over. He can feel Chën smirks into the kiss. Immediately, the lightning controller starts moving, fucking himself on D.Ö.’s dick.

This is what D.Ö. is more used to. He grabs Chën’s arse with one hand and the back of his neck with the other, lifting himself off the mattress to meet Chën’s downward movement. They both moan in satisfaction as their coupling turns fast and vigorous, nothing like before. With it, the kiss also grows rough. Their teeth click messily together and D.Ö. can taste blood, which turns him on more.

Chën lifts his head up in a hiss as D.Ö.’s thrust hits his inside just right, but he can’t go far with D.Ö. holding him like this. Instead, his lips brush D.Ö.’s face slightly as he bounces on his lap. His breath is a sequence of short, warm puff on D.Ö.’s face. His hands hold on tightly to D.Ö.’s biceps.

“Good?” D.Ö. asks. It has to be. Chën’s fits around him perfectly like they were made specifically for each other, sucking him in deep.

“Stop... saying... dumb shit.” Chën grunts. He slams himself down particularly hard in retaliation, making D.Ö.’s toes dig into the mattress.

“Fuck.” D.Ö. says. Chën laughs breathlessly.

“Love this.” He whispers into D.Ö.’s ear. “You always... stretch me out so good. Your cock gets so fucking big and hard.”

D.Ö. shivers like a virgin hearing dirty talk for the first time. Chën mouths messily at his temple and tugs playfully at his eyebrow piercings with his teeth. D.Ö. could feel the tell-tale feeling rising at the base of his dick and in his lower stomach. He clutches Chën harder to him, hips pistoning up into Chën blindly.

“Kyungsoo.” Chën breathes out his name, for the first time ever. And it sounds almost like something precious and sacred. He cups Kyungsoo’s face in his palms, blue electricity sparkled on his fingers, red lipstick smeared around his lips. “Kyungsoo, come in me.”

D.Ö. sinks his teeth into his bottom lip as he come. Jongdae, he thinks as colours explode in his brain, intensified by the small current Chën sends into his body. One of Chën’s hands leaves D.Ö.’s face to touch his own cock as D.Ö. shoves into him almost brutally to chase his release, and he follows half a minute later, coming for the second time on D.Ö.’s stomach, his chest. His body is drawn tight for a second, and even through the haze of the orgasm, D.Ö. still can’t stop himself from thinking about how beautiful he is. Like a flower blooming wide under the sun. Chën starts twitching again, as he always does when he comes, before falling on top of D.Ö., not caring about the mess between them. And, because of what has transpired that night, D.Ö. dares to envelop Chën in his arms and, for once, doesn’t fight the wave of possessiveness that fills his chest.

“Never go to anyone else for your heat ever again.” D.Ö. mumbles.

Chën laughs lowly. He doesn’t answer, but he also doesn’t protest. It’s a good sign.

“Up for the third time?”

“Yeah, but give me five minutes, want to hold you.” D.Ö. says.

“Pussy.” Chën says, but it holds no heat, and he doesn’t even pretend to move away. When the five minutes mark has passed, he makes no attempt to remind D.Ö. either.

“I like...” Suddenly, he says into D.Ö.’s shoulder, but his voice is too soft for the earth manipulator to hear.

“What did you say?” D.Ö. asks.

“I said I liked it,” Chën says, louder this time, “when you say my name.”

Oh, that wasn’t in my head, D.Ö. thinks.

Chën pauses. And then...

“Say it again.”

“Jongdae.” D.Ö. whispers. To Jongdae himself directly, finally. Then, louder. “Jongdae.”

“Hm.” Jongdae looks up. He’s smiling when he leans in to kiss Kyungsoo’s plush lips.

“You’re such a cheeseball, Do Kyungsoo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough of X-Chen I just can't.
> 
> Please stream [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWKG7-zU54o)


End file.
